User blog:Owen Hardy/Killer Grips
The Killer Grips are one of two teams this season, consisting of Beth, DJ, Izzy, Justin, Leshawna, Lindsay, and Trent. Throughout the season, they win four out of eight pre-merge challenges and vote off Trent, Leshawna, Beth, and DJ. Members: * Lindsay (Leader) * Justin * Izzy * DJ * Beth * Leshawna * Trent It's a Mad Mad Mad Mad Monster: The Killer Grips were formed early on this Episode where Chris placed, Beth, DJ, Izzy, Justin, Leshawna, Lindsay and Trent on. Trent is shwon to be upset that he is not on the same team as Gwen but Duncan is while Lindsay sufffers a Memory Blank and completely forgets who Geoff is. Lindsay and Beth become even more friends then in Camp Drama while izzy goes with the Plan on who to hide from the Monster, Justin and Lindsay go togther due to Beth feeling remores for DJ who is alone While Izzy partners with Leshawna and Trent. Beth and DJ were fast runners but were the first on their team to get caught by the Monster. Trent continues to Grow Concern About Gwen and runs off to find her while Izzy questions Leshawna on how she can run with such a big butt, Izzy tries to Ditch Leshawna when the Monsters Grabs her but they are both grabbed. Trent comes across Duncan and Gwen who are hiding from the monsters Duncan then leaves the two alone to aviod and akward Situation. Before Trent and Gwen could run off the Monster Grabs them too. Lindsay and Justin come across Duncan and Noah when the Monster Grabs Noah and Justin however Justin begins to use his looks to presuade the monsters to put him down this works and the monsters leaves with Noah who begins to Gain Suspicion on Justin's new Tactics. Lindsay makes it to the trailers with Duncan so Chris declares Lindsay the Leader of the Killer Grips. The Boys Settle into their New Trailer where Tent and Duncan talk about Gwen meanwhile Lindsay, Katie and Beth continue talking while Leshawna complains about how she still has to share a bunk with Heather. The Killer Grips won the Challenge but it was a non-elimination due to it being the first episode. Land Before Host: The Day Begins with Breakfeast where Beth and Lindsay flock to where Justin is sitting While Trent sits with Duncan and Gwen and talks about the next challenge which Chris arrives and kicks off the Prehistorich Genre which Teams are dressed in Lioncloth which Leshawna finds uncomtable but Justin tells Beth it anything looks good on him. When Grips are Pitted against the Gaffers on Pillars Lindsay continues to Forget Who Geoff is and knocks an her heartbroken Boyfriend into the Tar Pit whiel Trent argues with Duncan about how Geoff is taking it and mentions Gwen which Leshawna Notices, But she is then next pitted against her BFF Gwen, Leshawna asks about her and Trent but Gwen quickly Denys any problem and whacks Leshawna off the Pillar, Next Izzy is Pitted with Heather, Izzy Mocks Her baldness and Jumps onto her leg and drags her off the Pillar but the Grips do not get a point due to Izzy leaping off her own platform. Justin then goes up Against Harold, Noah tries to Warn Harold About Justin but it is too late Justin makes himself look Handsome when he flips his hair while having Sparkling Teeth ;) which Harold Falls off. Chris ma things more interesting by Pitted Trent with Duncan for the next duel, Trent however fakes a truce with Duncan and then Smacks him right off the Pillar giving him a Concussion. DJ is then paired with Katie but Katie falls from the weight off the Bone she carried. Chris then Puts Beth up with Noah to break the Tie but they both fall at the same time but Chris declares the Killer Grips as the winners since they already had more points. Cops Out: In the Boys Cabin Trent, DJ and Justin wake up only find along with Geoff, Duncan and Harold they the Six of them have been locked in, Duncan also asks Trent about how gwen would be copping. Meanhile the Girls are locked as well Izzy is tugging at the door due to Gwen's Claustrophobia while Lindsay asked Gwen if she coudl puke on Heather. After Chris lets them out for Breakfeast Justin calls Buth and Lindsay to meet him outside the Tent where he propose and alliance bettween the three of them against the rest of the Grips Espeically Trent since his Girlfriend is on the other team. Once they arrive at Studio 7 where it's the Prison Genre Teams Izzy, Justin and Lindsay are in one group who are digging for the Killer Grips, Beth and DJ Will be climbing the mountain for the Team and Trent and Leshawna will be layying them. Izzy and Harold talk about the a Famous architect Qin Shi Huangdi who came up with the idea of the Great wall of china. Izzy then jokes about Heather's baldness by calling it shiny. Once the climbing Begins Trent walks over to Gwen and Duncan. Duncan asks Trent about that Duel on the Pillar but Trent Denies do it on purpose until Leshawna busts him about how everyone saw it. Trent then questions Gwen and Duncan new friendship even thorught they never hang out back in Camp Drama, Back underground Izzy continues to Annoy Heather over her baldness while She finds something poking from the dirt, Lindsay states that it could be the million case but Justin corrects her over how a shark ate it. Izzy also Finds something but it turns out to be a nuclear bomb which Justin suggest leaving it alone. DJ Almost falls but grabs onto a rock him and Beth begin to talk to each other until Geoff pops up right smack in the middle on them , Leshawna continues to scold Trent over How Gwen and Duncan are not a thing but Trent is still determine to Get Duncan out of the Picture. Izzy encourages her team while Lindsay said the palce looks like a tunnel until Justin informs her that it is a tunnel Lindsay even suggest this place as an alliance meeting, Once Izzy finds a way out for them Both Teams arrive outside the Studio. However the Screaming Gaffers were missing Geoff and Heahter and since the Killer Grips had their entire team out of the prison The Killer Grips Win their Thrid Challenge Challenge in a row. Ontario's Next Flop Model: Leshawna remains upset over how the Gaffers votted out Geoff rather then Heather, Beth Asks Gwen how Trent and Duncan are goign along, Which is not well since Trent was just pranked by Duncan when he woke up to find himself covered in Milk, After Duncan laughs about it Trent slams the door on his way to the bathroom while Justin and Harold joke about Duncan being mad over the prehistroic challenge but then Trent Kicks the door and accusses Duncan of stealing his Hair Gel and then grows worried over how Gwen his perceive him which DJ is confeused about but He manages to Stop a Possible fight when he Suggest to Trent to look for Hair Gel in Chris Trailer which Trent thanks him and runs off leaving Justin and Duncan pondering about what the just saw. Later Both teams meet at the Fashion Studio Where Chris walks onstage to tell them about today Challenge which is the Fashion Genre, Team Captains Duncan and Lindsay were the Models and Chris chose Trent And Gwen to be the desinger while Heather and Justin where the judges who were given electrical shocks from a necklace if they lie. Lindsay is very excited for the challenge until Trent 's Idea involed her dressing up like Gwen which even she thought was weird while Lindsay curls her Hair Trent walks in On Gwen and Duncan who are plaing their Model Idea which Trent just went to check on them. Once Trent who is sadden about having to leave them he comes back to Lindsay who came up with an idea involing Sparkles, Trent tries to tell her the plan to impress Gwen and teach Duncan a lession but Lindsay misinterpretated the situation and thought they were going out and even stated that Gwen and Duncan would be the cutests Couple ever. This cause Trent to snap and Duct Tape LIndsay to back of the closet, Trent who Now plans on confornting Duncan but is then apporched by Justin in the hallway , Trent asks for Justin's help on distracting Gwen while he talks with Duncan to which Justin agrees however Justin's in the confessional plans on letting this happen knowing that Trent will not last long this season due to the conflict. Trent finally conforts Duncan and Deamnds him to Stay away from Gwen this escaltes into a huge argument which even reachs its Pinnacle when they get into a full on Fight. Linday is later freed by Gwen when Trent soon arrives and Lindsya spills the beans on Trent and Justin's plan, When it's time for the Models to walk the run way Leshawna faceplams over how Trent presents Lindsay who looks like Gwen to which the Judge Heather gives it a Zero while Justin says its not to shabby while Chris gave no comment. Unforutanatley the Screaming Gaffers got a higher score and won their first challenge. Trent and Gwen talk at the back of the Trailer where Gwen calls of them over due to the fight bettween him and Duncan and his lack of trust in her However none of them are aware of Justin who is watching them. At the Elimination Ceremony Beth is given the first glided chris award along with DJ, Leshawna, Justin and Izzy, and the last one went to Lindsay leaving Trent confused on why they votted for him, Justin then lies to him about how Gwen told them to vote him off leaving Trent heartbroken and Leshawna suspicious about if it's truth or not. The Explodables: Izzy Wakes up and Plans a Bomb in the Girls Trailer which Leshawna throws out the window which wakes up the rest of the girls, Beth explains to them tha Izzy made a whole New Personality to her called Explosivo who loves to blow up stuff, In the Guys Trailer Justin tries to convince Duncan and Harold to get rid of Gwen But DJ Reminds him that shes on the other team while Duncan states that it was Trent's Fault Moslty and Harold wants to be the new main appeal to the ladies. At Studio 10 Chris Annouces the Disaster Genre, For Part one the two teams must blow up their Ice Sculpture before the other team. Lindsay likes the look of the sculpture while Leshawna Is still mad at Izzy for trying to blow her up eailer, Meanwhile Izzy gathers TONS of Explosives and sets them off right infront of her whole team. Luckily most of the team were unharmed expect for Izzy is unconscious and the Ice sculpture is still intact, Izzy is than put on a Streach by interns and is removed from the challenge. Part Two Both Teams are Divided with the Other and were put into two Submarines. Justin, Beth and Leshawna are put in Submarine 1 with Heather. DJ and Lindsay were put in Submarine 2 with Duncan, Gwen and Harold. Teams must somehow find their way out to win the challenge while the Ship is flooind from the inside. Leshawna and Heather allready spark into an argument about DJ While Lindsay begins to worry about her Make-up and Gwen's claustrophoiba kicks in. Leshawna and Beth state that niether of them can swim so She Suggest Justin to dive in but he refuse and wants to stay in good condition at all time So Leshawna is forced to Get Heather to swim but Putting her Wig into the water. Lindsay and DJ continue to fear for there Lives, Lindsays asks DJ if he can break the walls but DJ doesn't wish to break anything, Soon Gwen breaks throught panicking and Winning the Challenge for the Screaming Gaffers. Later Justin meets with Lindsays Request her to vote off Leshawna with him How Ever None of them are aware that Heather is listening and goes off to warn Leshawna however Leshawna fails to trust Heather and belives Justin and Lindsay are easy targets. At the Killer Grips Second Ceremony DJ,Beth and Lindsay are given the Glided Chris awards leaving Leshawna and Justin in the Bottom two, Heather turned out to be right when Justin is given the last glided chris which Eliminates Leshawna, Chris also makes and anncoument that due to Izzy's Injury she is not able to compete and will be joining Leshawna in the Lame-O-Shine, Heather Approches Leshawna before she leaves and they both call it a truce. Paranormal Captivity: Heather and Harold Approch Justin and ask him to try and turn Duncan and Gwen on each other since the Gaffers only four members left and the votes would result in a stalemate, Justin however decides to tell Duncan and Gwen about Heather and Harolds Alliance. Once they arrive at Studio 9 which is at a haunted House Lindsay and DJ are alredy scared of the Ghost which Chris is dressed as. Chris then tells them about the Thriller challenge and that they must find a vampire lair somewhere in the House or is it ?, When Justin partners with Lindsay and Beth he is shocked when Beth rejects him and wanders off with DJ. Beth and DJ explore the house and are creeped out about all the things in the Haunted house but Beth talks about the positives that somewhere out there someone is having a wedding or the best prom night, DJ however admits that he never went to prom since he was too afaird of being recjected, Beth surpised by this tells him not to worry since he is one of the most nicest, strongest, caring people she ever met but she is even more suprised when DJ asks her out. Justin asks Lindsay if she thinks he is handsome but althought she agress she calls him Jacob but she is then captured by a ghost. Lindsay finds herself at the front of the Haunted house along with Gwen and Harold, DJ and Beth were making out on a bed but ghost appears and turns the lights off DJ and Beth hug in fear when it blows out the last canndle. Justin runs away from the ghost and bumps into Heather who he accidently knocks into the coffin, Heather demands to be let out but Justin tells here that there not on the same team so he shuts it on her. Justin after find the vampire cave runs into Duncan who Distracts Justin long enough for a Ghost to grab him, Chris then arrives and tells them that the real challenge was to aviod being captured by the ghost and since Duncan was the only person not to get captured the Screaming Gaffers win again. At the Ceremony Chris annouces that during the challenge Justin injured his Right Fingernail and reported the issue to Chris so Chris decide to give him inmunity along with the first glilded chris to avoid lawsuit but Beth accidently voted for the inmune Justin redering her vote useless, Lindsay is given the next glilded chris despite the fact She blamded herself and DJ voted for her. DJ is then given the final glilded Chris which results in Beth's elimination. She warns Lindsay and DJ about Justin true motives before kissing DJ officail delaring that they are now date before she takes the Walk of Shame leaving the Killer Gtips with only three people left. The Break Up Club: The Killer Grips haven fallen in Numbers with Only Justin, Lindsay and DJ left, Justin is now Gunning for DJ Since it's just the three of them while DJ is worried about how Safe his team really is... Soon Chris arrives at the Service Tent to annouces that One member of the peanut gallery has won the right to return into the game When However Courtney arrives at the Flimlot instead of Sadie which she explains is by threating to Sue them..and is given her own set of rules for the show... Lindsay was excited that Courtney could help them but She prefered to side with the Screaming Gaffers for because of Two in particular people. Next They arrive at the School Movie Studio which todays challenge is the High School Movie Genre, Justin and Gwen were placed in part one of the challegne which was to befriend Chef before the other team does.. Justin Easily Wins by Charming him and Gwen by taking his shirt off. Next at gymnasium stage where Duncan and DJ Must do Cheerleading Dance. DJ suprises the Audience when he begins to dance with a ribbon stick but it was not enough to beat Duncan's break dancing. Last was the Photo shoots for the school year book which Lindsay was pitted against her Former teammate from Camp Drama Heather, Lindsay easily beats her with her poses but Just When Chris Declared them the Winners, Courtney Threaten to Sue him since the Gaffers were all going to vote her off. Chris Changes his Mind and makes the Grips go to another ceremony, Where Lindsay is given the first Glided chris and then Justin which Eliminates DJ. DJ admits hes proud of what he has and warns Lindsay about Justin before he takes the Walk of Shame. Goth White and the Seven Dorks: The Killer Grips were having breakfeast while Hearing the conversations the Gaffers were making when Chri arrives to debut the Fiary tale Genre and Elected Courtney as the Gaffers princess and Lindsay as the Grips Princess, Chris also brought Izzy back into the game and back onto the Grips since she blew herself up and not by a proper vote despite Courtney's attempt to contact her pda about it which thye did not responded. Chris then assings Harold as the Dragon guarding Lindsay while Chef is the Dragon gaurding Courtney while the rest must advenure into a forest to find the castle which the princess are stationed. Once there in the woods Izzy admits she feels akward with Justin, Justin then says he gets that all the time and asks Izzy if she wants to join his alliance to which she simply says no and even jokes about him being the hotest person on the set. Meanwhile Lindsay asks if the tower is just a prop to which Courtney questions her intellegence until she talked about Justin in which Lindsay reveals her Alliance with him to Courtney so Courtney takes Lindsay into the small tower to talk. Justin who is struggling to run while Izzy is yelling at him and even calls him disfigured to which Justin pukes. Once Lindsay heads back to the Tower Courtney is angered that Harold has left his post to make friendship salad so She takes the Role as the Grips Dragon just as Lindsay spots the rest arriving at the bottom of the tower. The Gaffers were in front as Izzy insuts Duncan's Legs and Jumps onto Heather and throws her wig away. Duncan then charges at Heather which Knocks Izzy of. Justin,Gwen,Duncan and Heather all arrive to Courtney where she gaurds Lindsay until Izzy appears again and knocks Courtney off the Tower finally ending the Killer Grips Losing Streak and sents the Gaffers to their Last Award Ceremony one that Justin witnessed Gwen Kiss Duncan. Eliminations: Screen Shot 2014-08-18 at 12.55.24 PM.png|The Killer Grips Trent_confessional_makeup.JPG|Trent: Gwen and Duncan are on the same team? Since when are they so close? I feel like ever since Camp Drama, me and Gwen have just been... distant... Screen Shot 2014-08-18 at 1.01.21 PM.png|Beth and DJ Caught by the monster Screen Shot 2014-08-18 at 1.05.49 PM.png|Trent and Gwen are Captured Next Screen Shot 2014-10-21 at 11.21.37 PM.png|Justin and Noah are Caught by the Monster Justin_is_perf.png|Justin: I'm not just another gorgeous face. And abs. And butt. No, I have something ELSE planned this season. And when these lamebrains find out what I'm up to, I'll already have the million in my hands. ;) Screen Shot 2014-08-18 at 1.18.54 PM.png|Duncan and Lindsay win the challenge ad become leaders of their respected teams LindsayLovesNewConf.png|Lindsay: Oh my gosh! I can't believe I'M team captain. Do you realize what this means? Because... neither do I! :D Screen Shot 2014-10-23 at 10.44.36 PM.png|Both Teams Arrive at the Prehistoric set Screen Shot 2014-08-24 at 9.07.08 PM.png|Justin, Lindsay and Izzy along with the Gaffers in their Lioncloth Screen Shot 2014-10-23 at 10.30.30 PM.png|Leshawna: What in the WORLD was that?!! Did that girl suddenly catch Izzy's crazy? Screen_Shot_2014-08-24_at_8.34.06_PM.png|Izzy Faces off With Heather Justin_and_Harold_Fight.png|Justin Battle Harold Justin-total-drama-island-17684790-536-302.jpg|Justin: Ya see that? Complete domination. This season should be no trouble at all. ;) 08.png|Trent gives Duncan a Concussion During their Duel Killer Grips Win.png|The Killer Grips Win in Land of the Host Screen_Shot_2014-08-30_at_11.05.26_PM.png|Trent, Justin and DJ are Locked along with the Gaffer Boys in their Trailer Screen_Shot_2014-08-30_at_11.07.10_PM.png|Izzy: OPEN UP. OPEN. WE'VE GOT AN AEROPHOBIC GOTH GIRL IN HERE. Screen Shot 2014-10-27 at 10.42.48 PM.png|Justin, Izzy and Lindsay are Digging for the Killer Grips Screen Shot 2014-08-30 at 10.51.32 PM.png|DJ, Beth will be Climbing for the Grips Screen Shot 2014-08-30 at 10.53.59 PM.png|Trent and Leshawna are belaying For DJ and Beth Screen Shot 2014-10-27 at 10.46.33 PM.png|DJ: I really like Beth. It's just, weird... I've never gone out with a girl before. Not saying I WANT to go out with her, I mean, unless she wants to go out with me... I feel like I'm just rushing things. We only JUST started hanging out, but I already like her so much. Screen Shot 2014-10-27 at 10.56.52 PM.png|Beth: DJ is the best! If Justin didn't already have a super obvious crush on me, Deej would totally be my number two. Too bad McHottie and I are already DESTINED to be together. Screen Shot 2014-10-27 at 10.48.03 PM.png|Leshawna: Look, I like Trent and I dig Duncan. SOMETIMES. But BOTH of them need to GROW UP and stop fightin' like two teeny preschoolers. Leshawna is NOT in the mood to deal with all THIS crazy! Screen Shot 2014-10-27 at 10.48.44 PM.png|Justin: You know, I have no problem with physical activity... unless it affects my abs, glutes, biceps, triceps, eyes, nose, mouth... *sighs* You get the point Screen Shot 2014-10-27 at 10.46.50 PM.png|Trent: Duncan. Look at him. The guy has "cool" written all over him, and me? I just look like a big loser next to Gwen. If I want Gwen to stay with me, I have to protect HER from HIM at all times. She WILL love me eventually, I just know it! Screen Shot 2014-09-07 at 10.00.03 PM.png|Leshawna is upset over Geoff being eliminated instead of Heather Screen_Shot_2014-09-07_at_9.13.41_PM.png|Trent annoyed with Duncan's Prank on him Screen Shot 2014-09-07 at 9.38.33 PM.png|Lindsay is the Model, Trent is the Designer and Justin is the Judge Screen Shot 2014-09-07 at 9.15.34 PM.png|Trent Confronts Duncan about Gwen TrentGwenBreakup.png|And then Gwen breaks up with him :( Screen Shot 2014-10-28 at 10.00.00 PM.png|The Killer Grips at their First elimination Ceremony in Ontario's Next Flop Model Screen Shot 2014-10-28 at 9.36.45 PM.png|Trent is the First Grip Eliminate :( Screen Shot 2014-10-28 at 9.51.49 PM.png|Justin: Gwen didn't REALLY say anything to us. But if the Grips think she betrayed Trent, no one will trust her, which means no more alliances for Gwennie. As soon as the merge rolls around, she's DONE! Screen Shot 2014-11-03 at 10.34.33 PM.png|Leshawna: It's been two days since Trent got the boot and NO ONE on the Grips is willing to forgive Gwen. Justin said that Gwen went behind Trent's back and got him voted off, but I do NOT believe it. Gwen may be impulsive, but ain't no way she's a backstabber. Justin's gonna get it! Beth_drop_beads.jpg|Beth: I can't believe Gwen would do that to Trent. Not only did she break his guitar-playing little heart, but she also told Justin to vote him off... what kind of girlfriend does that to a guy? I would NEVER betray poor DJ like that, but then again... we're not dating or anything. I think. Explosivo.png|Izzy Injurys herself when she cause a Massive Explosion that prevents her from continuing to compete in Studio Drama Screen Shot 2014-09-16 at 9.39.37 PM.png|DJ and Lindsay along with Duncan, Harold and Gwen Screen Shot 2014-09-16 at 9.47.41 PM.png|Justin, Beth and Leshawna along with Heather Screen Shot 2014-11-03 at 10.29.06 PM.png|The Killer Grips at their Second Elimination Ceremony in the Explodables Screen Shot 2014-11-03 at 10.26.48 PM.png|Leshawna is the Second Killer Grip to be Voted off Screen Shot 2014-09-16 at 11.06.18 PM.png|But She and Heather Call it a Truce before she leaves Screen Shot 2014-09-26 at 10.21.33 PM.png|Heather and Harold Make a Deal with Justin Screen Shot 2014-11-04 at 10.42.47 PM.png|Justin forms a group with Lindsay and Beth...... Screen Shot 2014-11-04 at 10.41.30 PM.png|However Beth rejects Justin and Goes with DJ :0 Screen Shot 2014-11-04 at 10.32.58 PM.png|Justin: My powers of attractiveness? Not... WORKING? Is my beauty running low? :( Screen Shot 2014-11-05 at 2.38.37 PM.png|Beth: The moment he said the word "date", my stomach did a 360 flip! He wasn't talking about that mushy dried fruit, he meant ME. DJ... likes me! He actually likes me! Screen Shot 2014-09-26 at 10.42.56 PM.png|Lindsay, Gwen and Harold but at the Main Entrance after being captured by the ghost interns Screen Shot 2014-09-26 at 10.57.24 PM.png|The Killer Grips lose again after Chris tells them about the real challenge Screen Shot 2014-11-05 at 12.25.34 AM.png|The Killer Grips at their Third Award Ceremony in Paranormal Captivity Screen Shot 2014-11-04 at 10.56.09 PM.png|Beth is the third Killer Grip Voted off as of Paranormal Captivity Screen Shot 2014-11-05 at 12.27.33 AM.png|However Beth and DJ Start their Relationship before she leaves :D Screen Shot 2014-11-04 at 10.34.19 PM.png|Justin: You know why I voted for Beth? Because she betrayed me. Hanging out with DJ? Choosing him over ME? She had some sort of... immunity to my gorgeousness, and anyone that can resist THIS beautiful face is trouble. Screen Shot 2014-11-09 at 7.26.37 PM.png|Justin: DJ? Definitely the next one to go. The sad part is, dude just doesn't want to admit it to himself. I mean, look around, it's me and Lindsay... she's not going to turn on me. He's disposable. Only a matter of time before we boot him off for GOOD. Screen Shot 2014-10-04 at 9.44.32 PM.png|Courtney enters the Game in the break up Club as a member of the Screaming Gaffers Screen Shot 2014-10-04 at 10.13.27 PM.png|Justin and Gwen in Challenge One (Befriend Chef) Screen Shot 2014-11-09 at 7.17.08 PM.png|DJ Does a Ribbon Stick Dance for Challenge Two (Cheerleading) Screen Shot 2014-10-04 at 10.21.33 PM.png|Lindsay vs Heather in the Photo Shoots Screen Shot 2014-10-04 at 9.56.19 PM.png|The Grips would of won if it were not for Courtney Threatening to sue ? Screen Shot 2014-11-09 at 7.46.23 PM.png|The Killer Grips in their Fourth Award Ceremony in the Break Up Club Screen Shot 2014-11-09 at 6.49.54 PM.png|DJ is the Fourth and Last Member of the Killer Grip Voted out before the Merges. RawFishEat.png|Izzy re-enters the Game in Goth White and the Seven Dorks Screen Shot 2014-11-10 at 10.55.36 PM.png|Lindsay is the Killer Grips Princess Screen Shot 2014-10-11 at 11.09.55 PM.png|Who is Being Guarded by Harold Screen Shot 2014-11-10 at 10.29.41 PM.png|Justin and Izzy are on Recue against Duncan, Gwen and Heather Screen Shot 2014-11-10 at 10.22.41 PM.png|Justin: I HAVE been eating a little more gruel than usual lately... am I getting chunky? How come Izzy isn't falling for me? Is my hotness... fading?! AGAIN?!?!?! D: Screen Shot 2014-11-10 at 10.35.12 PM.png|The Killer Grips win one last time before the merges in Goth White and the Seven Dorks Category:Blog posts